


【紅綠，barry/hal】我的色盲男友

by LysineNotGlutamate



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 13:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11358054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LysineNotGlutamate/pseuds/LysineNotGlutamate
Summary: 一天，不做死會死的哈二中了敵方魔法，閃閃為了救男友衝上前順便也一起中了魔法。瞭望塔檢查都沒什麼問題，於是兩人打算在等待戰後總結會議時回房間休息一下......





	【紅綠，barry/hal】我的色盲男友

**Author's Note:**

> 私設綠燈們除了可以用燈戒變出來外，其實也都還有實體的制服(就是要親手脫才有情趣嘛www)

Hal不明白，為什麼外星入侵者們老是長得一副噁心巴拉，渾身黏瘩瘩，彷彿被碰到一下不洗個三天三夜澡是無法去除那股黏膩感的樣子。也許是實在太過分神想這些，一定會被黑漆漆大蝙蝠斥責為毫無用處的東西，Hal完全沒注意有道怪異的光芒朝自己直射而來。

只聽見Barry(喔~我的急速跑者今日也是如此亮眼呢~)大喊一聲 : "Hal ! "，兩人來不及反應便撞成一團同時被詭譎的光芒籠罩。不過短短幾秒時間一切卻又恢復往常，彷彿奇怪的光線從未存在，唯一需擔憂的外星蟲子們也已全數被正義聯盟處理完畢。

 

"天才，你沒事吧 ? "

"我很好，只除了需要好好洗個熱水澡放鬆一下。嗯...也許還有某位藍眼天使的呼呼 ? "

"別鬧了Hal，我很確信剛剛我們有被某種不明射線擊中，回瞭望塔後你絕對、必須跟我一起去做個檢查。"

"是是是，鑑識官大人。"

 

然而瞭望塔檢查結果也一切正常。聯盟主席表示戰後檢討會議將於五個小時後開始，期間大家可以回各自房間稍作休息。

Hal毫不意外尾隨Barry回到閃電俠的房間(誰叫他的房間實在是亂的難以形容)，順便一路尾隨進了浴室。

"嘿Hal ! 出去 ! 我要洗澡 ! "

"我也是啊，一起洗嘛~(狗狗眼)"

"唉...你又不是不知道一起洗會洗多久，上個月已經因為水費過高被Bruce念了好幾天......"

"別管那個小氣的傢伙啦，我難得從OA出差回來......"

Hal從剛剛就一直各種小動作，現在更是直接撩起Barry的緊身制服，沿著鮮明的腹肌線一路舔上去...

"這可是你自找的喔，天才。"

 

經過這樣那樣的不可描述後，時間飛快來到了該出席戰後檢討會議的時刻。體力消耗過大而疲憊了兩人好不容易在蝙蝠俠爆發前一刻趕到會議廳，坐上屬於自己的位置並保持著嚴肅。

現場一片沉默。

"嘿怎麼啦 ? 不是還有會要開嗎 ? 說說話啊藍大個，不要因為這次又是你戰損最多就一臉憋屈的模樣嘛，被罵頂多晚上加倍討回來呀~"

Hal說完話後，正聯眾依舊保持著難以言喻的表情。最終還是主席出場解救這尷尬的一刻。

"閃電、GL，也許互換制服的確是一種情趣，但...這還是留到私人時間比較好吧 ? "

"你在說什麼啊藍大個，我們制服不是穿好好的嗎 ? "

"......你們兩個，現在給我去醫務室，馬上 ! "

 

最終還是英明神武的蝙蝠俠發現兩人罹患了暫時性的紅綠色盲，由於魔法威力不強的關係，頂多持續個一天就會結束了。幸好並不是什麼大問題，不過一想到穿錯制服的兩人影像大概早就被鋼骨備份並上傳給所有認識的人，Barry就十分鬱悶。

"都是你啦 ! 害我們睡過頭沒仔細看才會這樣，仔細看的話明明還是可以隱約分出閃電跟綠燈標誌的......"

"嘿 ! 怎麼就是我的錯了 ? 也不想想誰才是那個被神速力頂前列腺的人，要不是我身強體壯，不用說出席會議，早就該連請一個禮拜的假了"

其他成員們"..................(戴上墨鏡)"

 

感謝正義聯盟，地球君又平安的度過一天。

至於被閃瞎的眾人嘛，嘖嘖，出沒在瞭望塔不隨身攜帶墨鏡就是你的錯囉~

 

番外 : 關於哈二的前列腺究竟如何被神速力摧殘(NC-17)

 

Hal撩起Barry的緊身制服，沿著鮮明的腹肌線一路舔上去

"這可是你自找的喔，天才。"

只感覺到一股旋風，兩人早已被扒個精光，熱水也源源不絕地從頭頂花灑流出。Hal享受著對方舌頭強而有力的侵犯，口水甚至來不及吞嚥而從嘴角流下。

"唔嗯......寶貝你就這麼想我啊 ? "Hal說完還惡意朝對方頂跨。兩人的慾望皆已蓄勢待發，雙方陰莖都硬的直流水。

"等等天才，我們趕緊洗完到床上再.....嗯哈..."

急速跑者的硬挺就這樣直接被含入口中，溫暖潮濕黏膩的包裹幾乎讓禁慾有一陣子的Barry就這樣繳械投降。幸好閃電俠在床上不真如其名般"快速"，否則宇宙城管先生大概會十分欲求不滿。

Barry輕柔但堅定地推開急切的男友，深深一吻後，動用了能力快速將自己與對方清潔乾淨(他實在無法忍受這些外星生物的黏液)，等Hal回神時已被擺成跪趴姿勢俯臥在床鋪中央。

 

"要從後面來嗎 ? Barry，你看我都已經為你濕成這樣了，還要等到什麼時候呢 ? " Hal邊說還扒開臀辦露出因期待而張合著的柔嫩小穴。

"嗯~我等不及要被幹呢寶貝，快來嘛 ! 不要連在床上也慢吞吞的啊.....哈啊..."

Barry一下用兩隻沾滿潤滑液的手指頭捅進這綠色小妖精的後穴裡，以比正常稍快但絕對極具侵略性的節奏摳挖著。Hal知道男友已經徹底被撩撥的不要不要，但要讓溫和的警局鑑識官開啟獸性一面，這點還遠遠不夠。

"嗯啊啊.....對對就是那裏。FUCK，寶貝你搞得我好爽...嗯哈......還想要...想要你粗大的棒棒直接幹進來，把我...嗯......把我幹成你的形狀....嗯啊......" 

Hal一邊浪叫著一邊更使勁地在對方手指上操自己。  
如果這樣還忍得下去簡直就不是男人了，Barry決定好好滿足這貪吃的妖精。

握著早已硬的發紫的粗大狠狠捅進去，並猛烈朝敏感點進攻，Barry逐漸提升擺跨速度與頻率。兩人連接觸的液體開始被高速打成泡沫狀，金黃色光線在急速跑者眼中一閃，是時候放開禁制了。

Hal感覺著Barry操著自己，而自己可憐的被冷落的陰莖只能被擠在腹部跟床單之間摩擦，就好像也在操著床單似的。

不過隨著Barry抽插提速，前列腺受到狂風暴雨般攻擊，快感幾乎從尾椎處滿溢出來，自己究竟是被誰操著或者操著誰早已不重要了。感覺就像有人快速摩擦著後穴敏感處，同時前方硬挺也被以光速擼動著。

柔軟的腸道肌肉根本無力阻止這樣強勢的進攻，只能大敞著任對方予取予求。

Hal真的覺得後穴已經徹底成為Barry的形狀，還有什麼比他男友那長度粗細都如此完美，能帶給自己極致喜悅的肉棒還要適合將貪婪的小穴捅開呢 ?

喔，他甚至能感覺到那怒張的龜頭在一次次進出中刮過前列腺，帶來強烈的射精感。

Hal甚至不確定自己在過載的快感中射了幾次，只知道最後自己的陰莖在瘋狂抽搐下勉強吐出一些略顯稀薄的濁液，然後便是一片黑暗。

**Author's Note:**

> 私設閃電綠燈兩人是患有紅綠色盲中的"綠色盲"，也就是deuteranopia，乙型色盲  
> 附上維基百科連結->https://zh.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E8%89%B2%E7%9B%B2  
> 總之在這種色盲的人眼中紅色跟綠色真的很難分呢


End file.
